1. Field of the Invention
The described embodiments relate generally to peripheral devices for use with computing devices and similar information processing devices. More particularly, the present embodiments relate to keyboards for computing devices and methods of assembling the keyboards of computing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Keyboards are used to input text and characters into the computer and to control the operation of the computer. Physically, computer keyboards are an arrangement of rectangular or near-rectangular buttons or “keys,” which typically have engraved or printed characters. In most cases, each depressing of a key corresponds to a single symbol. However, some symbols require that a user depresses and holds several keys simultaneously, or in sequence. Depressing and holding several keys simultaneously, or in sequence, can also result in a command being issued that affects the operation of the computer, or the keyboard itself.
There are several types of keyboards, usually differentiated by the switch technology employed in their operation. The choice of switch technology affects the keys' responses (i.e., the positive feedback that a key has been depressed) and travel (i.e., the distance needed to push the key to enter a character reliably). One of the most common keyboard types is a “dome-switch” keyboard, which works as described below. When a key is depressed, the key pushes down on a rubber dome sitting beneath the key. The rubber dome collapses, which gives tactile feedback to the user depressing the key, and pushes down on a membrane, thereby causing contact pads of circuit traces on different layers of the membrane to connect and close the switch. A chip in the keyboard emits a scanning signal along the pairs of lines on the PCB to all the keys. When the signal in one pair of lines changes due to the contact, the chip generates a code corresponding to the key connected to that pair of lines. This code is sent to the computer either through a keyboard cable or over a wireless connection, where it is received and decoded into the appropriate key. The computer then decides what to do based on the particular key depressed, such as display a character on the screen, or perform some other type of action. Other types of keyboards operate in a similar manner, with the main difference being how the individual key switches work. Some examples of other keyboards include capacitive keyboards, mechanical-switch keyboards, Hall-effect keyboards, membrane keyboards, roll-up keyboards, and so on.
The outward appearance, as well as functionality, of a computing device and its peripheral devices is important to a user of the computing device. In particular, the outward appearance of a computing device and peripheral devices, including their design and its heft, is important, as the outward appearance contributes to the overall impression that the user has of the computing device. One design challenge associated with these devices, especially with portable computing devices, generally arises from a number conflicting design goals that includes the desirability of making the device smaller, lighter, and thinner while maintaining user functionality.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a keyboard for a portable computing device that is small and aesthetically pleasing, yet still provides the tactile feel to which users are accustomed. It would also be beneficial to provide methods for manufacturing the keyboard having a smaller footprint for the portable computing device.